The present invention relates to an improved system for disinfecting human worn contact lenses. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition and method for disinfecting contact lenses wherein a sequence of oxidation-reduction reactions are employed to provide very potent and rapid disinfection capability.
Numerous systems for disinfecting contact lenses have been described in the prior art, including systems based on oxidation and reduction principles and systems based on the use of chlorine-containing compounds or iodine to disinfect. Reference is made to the following publications for further background regarding such systems:
European Patent Application 0 196 151 A2 (Hopkinson et al.); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,696 (Randeri et al.); PA1 Canadian Patent No. 879,654 (Firth); PA1 British Patent Specification 1 604 020 (Clough et al.); PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,833 (Clough et al.); and PA1 Conn et al., "Iodine Disinfection of Hydrophilic Contact Lenses," Annals of Ophthalmology, pages 361-364 (March 1981).
Many of these prior systems have had significant drawbacks such as inadequate disinfection, inconvenience, and discoloration of contact lenses. There has, therefore, been a continuing need for a disinfection system which is capable of achieving very rapid disinfection of contact lenses in a convenient and reliable manner. The present invention is directed to the provision of an improved system which satisfies this need.